La Lluvia Te Sienta Bien
by Gemelas Kaganime
Summary: un pequeño one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE !


Katy: HOLA hermosa gente

Lorena: aquí les traemos un pequeño one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita, espero que les guste

Katy: es FUBUHARU :)…hermana te toca decir el disclaimer.

Lorena: bien aquí va…

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece es exclusiva propiedad de level-5, pero hoy hemos raptado a Haruna y a Fubuki para crear este fic sin fines de lucro…. DISFRÚTENLO.

Nota: las letras en _cursiva_ son pensamientos

letras en MAYÚSCULA son gritos

* * *

><p>La lluvia te sienta bien.<p>

Haruna P.O.V.

Maldición, maldición, maldecía una y otra ves, preguntándome ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió traer paraguas?, estaba lloviendo mucho, y era lógico si estábamos a mitad del invierno. Y no solo eso, lo peor era que estaba lejos de casa, oh! Demonios, ¿Por qué a mi madre se le ocurrió mandarme a mi a comprar las cosas para la cena?, era de noche, estaba refugiándome en la tienda esperando que la lluvia parara un poco. Pero el dueño de la tienda iba a cerrar asique tuve arriesgarme a coger un resfriado y comenzar a correr a mi casa después de todo no me podía quedar ah para siempre. Así que comencé a correr, lo más rápido que pude pero sin darme cuando choque con alguien y caí al suelo y sin mencionar que las compras que hice volaron por el cielo.

-lo lamento, ¿estas bien? No me fije por donde iba.- dijo ese "alguien" con quien choque, pero su voz me parecía familiar, así que alcé la vista para ver quien era y cuando nos miramos los dos nos sorprendimos mucho.- Haruna-san Gomen ¿estas bien?- me dijo tendiéndome la mano para que me parara

-descuida Fubuki-kun, estoy bien.-le respondí mientras le tomaba la mano para levantarme, y cuando lo hice me miro de arriba hacia abajo y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, que me molesto un poco.- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?

- es que al parecer los dos hemos olvidado nuestros paraguas en casa.- dijo este y yo lo mire detenidamente y me di cuanta que estaba empapado, me sonroje un poco, se veía muy sexy así de mojado.- y dime ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-es que mi madre me mando a comprar las cosas para la cena y.- dije pero luego me di cuenta de algo, "las cosas para la cena" las bolsas estaban esparramadas por todos lados.- _mi madre va a matarme._

_-_Gomen todo es mi culpa.- dijo Fubuki haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- te ayudare.- yo solo asentí y los dos comenzamos a levantar las cosas.

-Arigotou Fubuki-kun.- le dije sonriendo, pero note que Fubuki se sonrojo y me miraba como si quisiera devorarme, pero creo que es solo mi imaginación.

-_es tan linda, se ve tan sexy así de mojada, amo su sonrisa, quiero besarla, realmente me gusta. _¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- esta ves fui yo la que se sonrojo.

_-_esta bien.- dije realmente quería pasar tiempo con el, aprovechando que mi hermano mayor súper protector no estaba ahí para matarlo a golpes por sonreírme. Fubuki me gusta, pero no se si corresponde a mi sentimientos.

Y entonces comenzamos a caminar hasta mi casa, seguía lloviendo, pero no nos importo ya que estábamos muy mojados, todo el camino fuimos hablando de lo tontos que fuimos por olvidar nuestros paraguas, también del club de soccer y yo maldiciendo esta lluvia por arruinar mi cabello, Fubuki solo reía. Pero de pronto nos quedamos callados, haciendo un silencio muy incomodo. Pero Fubuki lo rompió.

-Haruna-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- me dijo deteniéndose mirándome fijamente, yo solo asentí, mientras sentía como me ardían las mejillas.- ¿estas saliendo con Tachimukai?

-¿QUE?- grite, me sorprendió mucho, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que Fubuki apretaba los puños.- CLARO QUE NO, Tachimukai es solo un amigo.

- que alivio.- dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome. Yo por la impresión deje caer la bolsa que contenía mi cena de esta noche.

-Fubuki-kun.- susurre, pero el logro escucharme, me miro a los ojos y luego me beso, fue un beso dulce y cálido, sentí que el tiempo se detuvo pero nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno. Nos miramos a los ojos, no hubo necesidad de palabras, lo sabia, mi amor era correspondido.

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto, yo solo asentí, me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia mi casa.

-Mi hermano te matara.- dije, el solo sonrió.

-valdrá la pena.- dijo MI novio.

Al dia siguiente, en el entrenamiento Shirou anuncio nuestro compromiso, todos estaban alegres, Mi hermano llevo a Shirou dentro de los vestidores y alli tuvieron una pequeña "charla".

-Si le haces algo a mi dulce hermanita ¡TE MATARE! ¿OISTE?- se encuchaba de adentro de los vestidor.- TE CORTARE EN DOS, LUEGO TE FREIRE EN ACEITE CALIENTE... pero se que eres buena persona y no le haras nada a mi hermanita... POR QUE SI APRESIAS TU VIDA LA RESPETARAS.- luego de las multiples amenazas de mi hermano los dos salieron de los vestidore, kido sonriendo y shirou con una cara de traumatizado.

-Acepto tu relacion con "este" hermanita.- me dijo mi hermano colocando su mano en mi hombro, quien se marcho a entrenar.

-¿sabes? Haruna-chan , "la lluvia te sienta bien".- dijo Shirou mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba.

Fin *-*

* * *

><p>Katy: ¿les gusto?, ¿reviews o tomatazos?, ¿se imaginan a Fubuki todo mojado?, ¿Kido asesinara a Fubuki por besar a su hermana?, PUES QUIEN SABE xD<p>

Lorena: -.-U este fic no quedo como esperaba.

Katy: aaaw vamos hermana tan mal no quedo :D

Lorena: ¬¬

Katy: CofCofamargadaCofCof bueno gracias por leer, y si no les gusto este fic acepamos sus insultos.

Lorena: no se olvides de los reviews o de las amenazas de muerte :)

Katy: bye bye "nos leemos luego" jejeje

Lorena: ¬¬U

Katy: antes de irnos quiero informarles algo, antes nos llamábamos "katy loly po0p" pero mi malvada hermana mayor me amenazo para que cambiáramos el nombre asi que ahora nos llamamos "Gemelas Kaganime"

**NOTA: nuestro fic "el engaño" esta temporalmente congelado por falta de ideas de las autoras, si tienen ideas o sugerencias no duden es decirlas :**


End file.
